


Inter-Planar Jailbreak

by ComposerEgg



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Free Kravitz 2k17, M/M, pseudo-logical solutions, spoilers through ep 60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Kravitz looks up, eyes wide as he sees the levitating elf. Dressed in a red coat, skirt, and tights with high heels and a bow-tie to match. A face he had not expected to see here, familiar and not unwelcome, looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.“T-Taako?” he has to ask, from shock and the feeling that something’s off.There’s a pause, and a smirk, before the response. “Nah.”





	Inter-Planar Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this comic](http://trainwreckgenerator.tumblr.com/post/159470319791) by [trainwreckgenerator](http://trainwreckgenerator.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and went "Wow, this is a fun idea and a pretty comic." Then a day later I went "Wow, shit, I'm gonna write a fic on it" and here we are.
> 
> Lup is the love of my life, and this is my first taz fic, please enjoy!

Kravitz is trapped, and he is alone. Barricaded in the Eternal Stockade, he has a chance to sit and rest, with scythe held in hand, ready for an attack. The Raven Queen has not answered his calls, and he has been unable to create a rift to the material plane.

“The realm of the living is sealed off,” he mumbles, “and the realm of the dead engulfed. My only hope is someone in _both_ realms. There’s _no way in hell_ \--”

“Well in that case it looks like you’re in fucking luck compadre,” says a familiar, but different, voice.

Kravitz looks up, eyes wide as he sees the levitating elf. Dressed in a red coat, skirt, and tights with high heels and a bow-tie to match. A face he had not expected to see here, familiar and not unwelcome, looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

“T-Taako?” he has to ask, from shock and the feeling that something’s _off_.

There’s a pause, and a smirk, before the response. “Nah.”

“Then who?” he asks, holding his scythe out at the Not-Taako as he stands. He has no reason to trust the look-a-like, this could be a trap.

“I’m Lup, and you, Bone-boy, are lucky my lil bro likes you. Otherwise this gal,” she motions to herself, “would’ve left your ass in here.”

He narrows his eyes. “I didn’t know Taako had a sister.”

Lup laughs, stepping down onto the ground, twirling her umbrella. “Neither did he, until like two minutes ago. It’s rad how much the Voidfish can erase, always super awesome to see your twin forget you. Lucretia and I are gonna be having _words_ about what’s out of bounds to erase in the future.”

“I’d imagine it’s gonna be hard to have words with her considering you’re dead,” he says.

She snorts. “Not the first time I’ve died, my man. I’ve done it eight times before this current death.”

“Interesting. That’s the same number of deaths Taako had when I first met him?” 

Lup’s fire turns cold. The tip of the umbrella touches the ground, folded up now, as her light-hearted energy settles and becomes dead-weight. “Us twins don’t like to die alone, and we _definitely_ don’t like to be the one left behind, waiting for the other to come back. We made a promise not to do that to each other.” She lets out a sigh.

“That’s very tragic and all, but you are aware you just admitted to escaping death eight times to a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, correct?” He has to ask, because this brand of weirdness has not yet become normal.

That seems to change her mood a bit, and she rolls her eyes. “You ain’t gonna do anything to me, bucko. I mean one, I’m the one rescuing you. Two, even as an incorporeal spirit attached to an umbrella I could, and almost did, kick your ass. Three, you’re head over heels in _love_ with Taako.” She pauses, closing her eyes for a moment. “He’s not taking this whole _remembering_ thing so well; I doubt he’d take kindly to learning you threatened his sis, especially since he just played a little game of _connect the dots_ and figured out he’s already found my body. You may be the guy he likes, but family comes first.”

Kravitz stares, speechless. His mind jumps from _oh she’s good_ to _well now I know what was up with Taako’s staff,_ and then to _I really wouldn’t be able to do that to Taako_ , and shit, she’s right. He’s been dead, doing this job, for centuries, but Taako makes him feel like a lovestruck teenager. He’d never broken any rules before Taako, never gone to the material plane except for business, but now he’s bent and twisted many rules, hopping over to visit Taako anytime they’re both free. He’s got it _bad_.

“Right, well, those are all excellent points. Maybe if you could extrapolate on point number one a bit and tell me how you plan to rescue me, that’d be great,” he says, and if he were alive he’d be blushing right now.

She chuckles. “Easy-peasy my dude. I’m here, I’m dead, _obviously_ , but I’m also like, super attached to that umbrella Taako’s got. It was originally mine and all, he took it off my skeleton, and I’ve got a tie, a bond there, that you can use. The Hunger’s a nasty thing, locking up the planes like this while it descends to engulf everything, but if you can find the weakness between planes my bond allows for, you can slice and dice your way right on back to my bestest bro.”

“That sounds… simple enough.” It was a logical plan, forward-thinking and without a ton of mind-flips some of Taako’s ideas would take. Almost too normal, he’d been expecting to do the same mental leaps.

“Cool cool, so I’m gonna hold my good ‘ole trusty umbrella out like _this_ ,” she says, shifting her footing as she opens it up, arm and umbrella fully extended, pointing it sideways towards the door. “And you’ll come stand by me, and use that magic scythe of yours to cut that top part right in half and open a rift.”

Ah yes, there were the unnecessary theatrics. No use arguing, he supposes. He steps forward, parallel to Lup and facing her, as he hold his scythe one-handed. The umbrella starts to glow as he can only assume Lup channels the energy of her bond into where it exists, and he musters up magic of his own, letting it build before swinging his scythe.

It statics, it struggles. An ear-piercing scream is emitted.

But a rift opens in the space in front of them both, looking into the Bureau of Balance.

“Fuck yes!” Lup says, grinning. “Had _no clue_ if that would work,” which is just the level of confidence he should’ve expected.

She looks over at him. “Hop through that rift, Bone-boy, don’t know how long it’ll stay open, and tell Taako that I said hi. After all this, if I see you again, you can expect a proper shovel talk, by the way. It’s my duty as the older twin to make sure Taako’s all good, after all.” With that, she pokes him in the chest, and he doesn’t know how badly he should worry about that conversation.

“Can’t say I’m looking forward to it, but if all goes well, you’ll get that chance,” he says, before striding up to the rift and walking through it, hearing Lup’s laugh coming from behind him.

What happens next is _not_ the normal rift experience. He feel like he’s getting squashed down, compacted, before being spat out of a tube. Which, Kravitz notes, is probably about what happened, because Taako is looking down at his umbrella like it just threw a fit in his hands again.

It takes Taako a few seconds to look up at him, and when he does, Kravitz can’t help but notice the red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He decides not to mention it, instead waving, saying, “Um, hi.”

Taako grins, bouncing over to him. “Kravitz, my man, it’s been a while! Some weird-ass shit has been going down over here in Taako-town, glad you’ve come to get in on it! Figured out why we’ve all died a bunch, this Hunger thing has been following us for _ages_ , and hey, did you know I had a twin? Cuz I just remembered that!” There’s an edge beneath his usual cheer, barely-contained hysterical energy threatening to boil and overcome him at any moment.

“Lup’s the reason I’m here,” he says. “She showed up with a dramatic entrance and an unnecessarily theatrical plan to get me out, threatening to give me a shovel-talk later. She says hi, by the way.” He gives Taako a smile, watching to gauge the reaction.

Taako’s frozen at first, at the mention of her name, but then he closes his eyes, covering his face with a hand as he lets out a chuckle that shakes his body. Kravitz still sees the tear.

“Yeah, that sounds like her."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you liked it! And hey it'd be real great if you dropped a comment in the comment box below, love me that feedback, it doesn't even have to be coherent words or well-crafted sentences you are allowed to just keysmash if you super want to, I love it all. I don't bite I swear!


End file.
